The inventor(s) of the present disclosure has proposed models of two-terminal memory devices that he expects to operate as viable alternatives to various memory cell technologies, such as metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) type memory cells employed for electronic storage of digital information. Models of memory cells using two-terminal memory such as resistive-switching memory devices among others, are believed by the inventor(s) to provide some potential advantages over purely non-volatile FLASH MOS type transistors, including smaller die size, higher memory density, faster switching (e.g., from a relatively conductive state to a relatively non-conductive state, or vice versa), good data reliability, low manufacturing cost, fab-compatible processes, and other advantages, for example.
One two-terminal memory expected to have promising physical characteristics is resistive memory. While much of resistive memory technology is in the development stage, various technological concepts for resistive memory have been demonstrated by the assignee of the present invention and are in one or more stages of verification to prove or disprove associated theory(ies). Even so, resistive memory technology promises to hold substantial advantages over competing technologies in the semiconductor electronics industry.
As models of resistive memory technology are tested and results obtained, the results are speculatively extrapolated to memory devices in which resistive memory replaces a conventional memory. For instance, the assignee of the present invention has conducted research related to software models of memory arrays comprising resistive memory instead of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) NAND or NOR memory. Software projections suggest that two-terminal memory arrays can provide significant benefits for electronic devices, including reduced power consumption, higher memory density, advanced technology nodes, or improved performance, among others. In light of the above, the inventors endeavor to discover applications where two-terminal memory can provide real-world benefits for electronic devices.